Wait For Me, Byun
by CHANBAEK INDONESIA
Summary: Baekhyun-nya sangat suka mengoleksi kaset pita. Ia juga sering meng-cover lagu dan merekamnya dalam kaset pita. Ia bilang, suara yang direkam oleh kaset pita jauh lebih jernih dibandingkan dengan CD ataupun alat perekam lainnya. - ChanBaek Fanfiction THE HIDDEN UNIVERSE A3


Hadiah : A ( **1 album Universe tanpa poster - sealed** ) | jumlah word **7.500 - 10.000**

Prompt : 3. Kaset Pita; **genre : angst**

Tanggal Masuk : 17 Februari, 2:57 PM

Jumlah Word : 9.228

.

찬백

.

* * *

 **WAIT FOR ME, BYUN**

.

" _Hoek...hoek...nghhh...hoek..."_

Pria dengan tubuh kelebihan kalsium itu sontak terbagun dari ranjangnya tatkala telinga perinya mendengar suara aneh dari arah kamar mandi. Tanpa menghiraukan rasa pusing yang menyerang kepalanya akibat bangkit dari tidur secara tiba-tiba, ia segera melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah kamar mandi. Jantungnya berdegup tak nyaman kala mata bulatnya tak menemukan sosok lelaki kecintaannya di atas ranjang.

Dengan langkah lebar yang nyaris membuatnya tersandung, ia akhirnya berhasil mencapai kamar mandi. Pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat sungguh membuat mata bulatnya semakin membesar—nyaris meloncat keluar dari rongga penyangganya. Bagaimana tidak. Disana, di depan wastafel kamar mandi, ia menemukan lelaki mungil kesayangannya sedang terbungkuk sembari mencoba mengeluarkan isi perutnya.

Dengan tergesa, ia segera menghampiri kekasihnya dan menempatkan lengan kekarnya di pinggang yang lebih mungil ketika pria itu terlihat hampir tumbang, tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuh akibat lemas yang mendera. Sebelah tangannya refleks memijat tengkuk sembari mengelus punggung si mungil guna memberi kenyamanan ditengah rasa mual yang menyiksa.

Hampir setengah jam lamanya bertahan pada posisi tersebut, hingga dirasanya si mungil telah menuntaskan rasa mualnya. Ia lalu menekan keran air dan dengan lembut membasuh mulut serta wajah pria kecilnya, kemudian mengeringkannya dengan handuk yang tergantung di dekat wastafel.

Setelah selesai, segera dibaliknya tubuh kekasihnya. Jantungnya mencelos kala melihat wajah favoritnya begitu pucat—dengan nafas yang menderu hebat dan tatapan mata yang begitu sayu. Tangan besarnya lantas meraba dahi pria tersebut. _Panas._ Lalu turun menuju telapak tangan kekasihnya. _Dingin._

Pria mungil tersebut—Baekhyun, lantas memeluk tubuh besar Chanyeol, mencoba mencari kehangatan dan menghirup dalam-dalam aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh besar kekasihnya guna menghilangkan rasa mual yang masih tersisa. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat, membuat segala hal terasa berputar-putar dalam pandangannya.

"Baek, _gwaenchana_?", suara serak itu bertanya begitu lembut, dengan nada yang penuh rasa khawatir akan sosok dalam dekapannya.

"Ungg, _g-gwaenchana_ Yeol."

"Tubuhmu sangat panas, sayang. Apa yang kau rasakan? Kepalamu sakit?"

" _A-ani._ Aku tidak apa-apa. Sungguh."

Kekhawatirannya semakin bertambah ketika suara lemah tersebut menyahut perkataannya. Ia tahu—lebih dari siapapun, bahwa kekasihnya tengah berbohong padanya. Tanpa berkata apapun, ia melingkarkan tangannya di pundak dan belakang lutut Baekhyun, menggendongnya ala bridal ke arah ranjang milik keduanya.

"Baek, kau yakin baik-baik saja? Seminggu belakangan ini kau selalu muntah, sayang. Kurasa kita harus ke rumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaanmu. Aku tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padamu, Baek."

Sepasang mata sipit yang terpejam itu sontak terbuka lebar kala telinganya mendengar kata _rumah sakit._ Tidak. Ia tidak akan membiarkan Chanyeol membawanya ke tempat terkutuk itu. Segalanya akan kacau jika Chanyeol mengetahui keadaannya yang sebenarnya.

"A-ani. Ti-tidak perlu, Yeolda. Aku tak apa. Sungguh. Aku hanya kelelahan belakangan ini. Biarkan aku berbaring sebentar dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku janji."

"Sayang, sebenarnya ada apa dengan dirimu, hm? Kau bersikap aneh belakangan ini. Kesehatanmu terus menurun, dan kau selalu menolak untuk ku ajak ke rumah sakit."

"..."

"Baek, kita ini sepasang kekasih kan? Jika kau ada masalah, kau bisa menceritakan segalanya padaku—sekecil apapun itu. Aku mengenalmu lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini, Baek. Aku tahu kau menyimpan sesuatu dariku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu jika kau memang tidak ingin berbagi denganku. Tapi kumohon, sesulit apapun itu, kau tidak boleh mengabaikan kesehatanmu."

"..."

"Kau mengerti?"

" _Ne,_ Chanyeol."

Pria tinggi itu lalu menangkup wajah si kecil yang menunduk, menatap matanya untuk menyalurkan rasa sayang yang begitu dalam, kemudian mengecup dahi kekasihnya lama, dengan penuh kehangatan. Ia lalu menjauhkan wajah keduanya, refleks tersenyum kala melihat wajah terpejam Baekhyun dengan semburat tipis di kedua pipinya.

"Jadi, kau mau kuajak ke rumah sakit kan? _Cha_ , ganti pakaianmu sekara—"

 _Tok...tok...tok..._

Ucapannya terhenti ketika suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari luar. Beberapa detik kemudian, terlihat seseorang yang melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar tersebut. Itu Suho _hyung, leader_ mereka.

"Chanyeol, Baekhyun, bersiap-siaplah. Manajer _hyung_ barusan meneleponku, ia berkata kita harus berkumpul di ruang latihan jam 10 pagi—2 jam dari sekarang."

" _Mwo?_ Mengapa tiba-tiba seperti ini _hyung?_ Bukankah hari ini kita libur?" si tinggi melayangkan protesnya, merasa tidak terima dengan ucapan yang terlontar dari sang _leader._

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi kurasa, hari ini kita harus latihan untuk penampilan perdana _comeback_ kita nanti."

"Yak! Kenapa kau tidak protes saja _hyung?_ Comeback kita masih sebulan lagi dan kurasa kita butuh waktu untuk istirahat. Lagipula, Baekhyun sedang sakit dan kami akan ke rumah sa—"

" _A-ani,_ aku baik-baik saja, _hyung_. Kami akan bersiap-siap sekarang. Lebih baik _hyung_ membangunkan yang lain agar kita bisa segera berangkat."

"Byun Baekhyun diamlah! Kau ini kenapa huh? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut latihan dengan keadaan seperti ini."

"Tidak. Aku baik-baik saja, Yeol. Kau tidak bisa melarangku untuk ikut latihan hari ini." Dengan keberanian yang ia punya, Baekhyun melawan kekasih tingginya, mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sang dominan dan membalasnya dengan tatapan anak anjingnya, mencoba meluluhkan si tinggi.

"Yak! Kalian sebenarnya kenapa huh? Baekhyun, jelaskan padaku. Kau sakit?"

"Tidak, _hyung._ Aku baik-baik saja." Si mungil sontak menjawab ketika melihat kekasihnya sudah membuka mulut, membuat Chanyeol mengeluarkan geraman penuh amarah.

"Baiklah, terserah kalian. Sekarang cepat ganti baju dan berkumpul di ruang tengah. Kita akan berangkat satu jam dari sekarang."

" _Ne, hyung."_

Setelah pintu ditutup dari luar, Baekhyun mengarahkan tatapan pada kekasihnya. Ia menghela nafas pelan, mencoba menyusun kata yang tepat untuk meredakan amarah Chanyeol. Ia tahu, Chanyeol paling tidak suka dibantah. Pria itu akan marah berkepanjangan jika dirinya tak segera memberi penjelasan, dan berakhir dengan mood keduanya yang akan memburuk sepanjang hari.

"Baekhyun, kau tahu apa kesalahanmu." Chanyeol berkata pelan, sarat akan amarah.

"Yeol, _listen._ Aku baik-baik saja, okay? Pelatih akan marah jika kita tidak hadir untuk latihan hari ini."

"Aku tidak peduli, Baek. Kesehatanmu jauh lebih penting dari apapun itu."

" _Arra._ Aku sudah merasa pulih dan kurasa aku cukup kuat untuk—"

"Terserah. Percuma aku melarangmu. Pada akhirnya kau akan tetap menang. Rasa khawatirku memang tidak ada artinya di matamu."

"Yeol...—"

Chanyeol lalu berdiri, menolak untuk mendengar penjelasan dari Baekhyun dan memilih untuk pergi keluar kamar, tak lupa membanting pintu hingga mengagetkan si kecil yang masih terduduk di pinggir ranjang. Ia kesal. Kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa menjaga kesehatan Baekhyun. Ia hanya tak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Baekhyun. Ia hanya terlalu mencintai pria mungil itu, hingga rasanya tubuhnya ikut merasakan sakit bila Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja. Sungguh, apapun akan ia berikan asal prianya itu selalu sehat dan bahagia.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun hanya dapat menatap nanar kepergian Chanyeol dari kamar mereka. Ia benci situasi seperti ini. Baekhyun sama sekali tak ingin membuat Chanyeol marah, tapi keadaan dirinya saat ini membuatnya harus menolak keinginan Chanyeol untuk pergi ke rumah sakit. Ia tak bisa membiarkan Chanyeol tahu tentang keadaan dirinya yang sebenarnya—setidaknya tidak untuk saat ini. Perlahan, diusapnya cairan bening yang mengalir dari kedua mata sipitnya. Lalu ia bangkit menuju lemari yang berada di pojok kamar untuk berganti baju, mengabaikan rasa sakit yang masih mendera kepalanya hingga saat ini.

Suara musik terdengar menggema dalam ruangan yang berisi beberapa pria tampan dengan baju santai andalan mereka. Tubuh yang telah bercucuran keringat itu terus bergerak mengikuti irama musik yang menghentak. Begitupun dengan pria tinggi yang berada di barisan paling pinggir. Meskipun tubuhnya tak berhenti menari sejak tadi, namun tatapan matanya terus tertuju pada pria mungil dalam balutan hoodie kebesaran berwarna putih. Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas, tubuh mungil itu terlihat kepayahan dalam mengikuti sesi latihan kali ini. Nafasnya menderu hebat, dengan keringat yang tak berhenti mengucur dari sela-sela rambutnya. Wajah itu terlihat begitu pucat, seakan darah dalam tubuhnya tak sampai mengalir ke kepalanya. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan mungil kekasihnya—Baekhyun, untuk berhenti berlatih dan tidak memaksakan diri seperti itu. Namun, ego dan rasa kesal akan perlawanan Baekhyun tadi pagi membuatnya urung melakukan hal tersebut.

Seketika gerakan mereka terhenti kala musik dimatikan secara tiba-tiba. Refleks, para pria tersebut menoleh ke arah sang pelatih—pelaku tunggal yang telah menghentikan sesi latihan mereka kali ini.

" _Hyung,_ kenapa dimatikan?", tanya Jongin, satu-satunya pria dengan kulit paling eksotis diantara mereka.

Bukannya menjawab, sang pelatih malah berdiri dengan tangan bersidekap di dada, dan tatapannya tak pernah lepas dari sosok mungil yang terlihat menunduk, mencoba menetralkan nafasnya yang masih terengah-engah.

"Byun Baekhyun, apa yang terjadi dengan dirimu huh? Tarianmu sangat buruk dan kau terlihat tidak fokus sejak awal latihan. Kau pikir latihan ini hanya untuk main-main saja?"

" _Mi-mianhae hyung.",_ cicit Baekhyun dengan kepala menunduk, tak berani melihat ke arah pelatih mereka yang sedang menahan amarah.

"Istirahatlah selama setengah jam. Kau tidak ku izinkan berlatih jika pikiranmu masih melayang kemana-mana. Mengerti, Byun?"

" _Ne, hyung. Gomawo"._ Tanpa memperdulikan tatapan penuh tanya dari member lainnya, Baekhyun segera melangkahkan kakinya, menuju ruangan kecil berukuran dua kali dua meter yang ada di pojok ruangan. Begitu pintu telah tertutup dengan sempurna, tubuh kecilnya langsung luruh ke lantai dengan tangan yang menjambak helaian rambutnya.

" _Hiks..."_ satu isakan kecil lolos dari bibirnya. Sungguh, kepalanya terasa sangat sakit, seakan-akan ribuan paku tengah ditancapkan secara bersamaan ke arah kepalanya.

" _Hiks..._ s-sakit. Chan, _hiks..._ ak-aku tidak kuat, _hiks..._ rasanya sakit sekali..." bibir pucat itu terus meracau sembari merapalkan nama kekasihnya, berharap rasa sakit yang menyiksa tubuhnya hingga ke sendi terdalam segera menghilang, walaupun hasilnya sia-sia.

 _Tes...tes..._ Dengan tangan gemetar, ia coba menghapus tetesan darah yang mengalir dari hidungnya, menyisakan noda merah yang terlihat jelas di lengan hoodienya yang berwarna putih. Napasnya semakin memburu hebat, hingga beberapa menit kemudian, kegelapan menyapa penglihatannya. Ia jatuh pingsan, sendirian dalam ruangan kecil dengan tubuh meringkuk menahan sakit.

Mata bulat itu melirik ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung di tembok bercat putih. Sudah 50 menit waktu yang terlewat semenjak kekasihnya mengurung diri dalam ruangan kecil yang biasa mereka gunakan untuk berlatih vokal dalam keadaan darurat. Seharusnya, Bekhyun sudah kembali sejak 20 menit yang lalu, sesuai dengan waktu yang diberikan pelatih untuknya beristirahat. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke arah ruangan, mengamati member lain yang tampak berbaring kelelahan sehabis berlatih tari setengah jam non stop.

"Chanyeol _hyung,_ kenapa Baekhyun _hyung_ belum keluar dari ruangan vokal? Bukankan waktunya sudah terlewat?" pertanyaan dari Sehun sontak membuat semua mata tertuju padanya, menuntut jawaban yang tidak ia ketahui.

"Ah, kau benar Hun-ah. Chan, coba kau cek Baekhyun. Mungkin dia ketiduran dalam ruangan itu."

" _Ani._ Kenapa tidak Sehun saja? Dia kan yang bertanya duluan, _hyung."_ Jawab Chanyeol, menolak perintah dari member tertua dalam grup mereka.

"Yak! Kau kan kekasihnya bodoh! Cepatlah panggil Baekhyun, sebelum pelatih menyadari keterlambatannya."

"Aku tidak bodoh, sialan! Dasar maknae kurang ajar! Akan kuculik Vivi-mu jika kau mengataiku bodoh sekali lagi!"

"Aishh bisakah kalian diam?! Berhentilah ribut, dasar idiot. Biar aku yang mengecek Baekhyun. Kalian berdua sungguh tidak berguna!" pedas, tajam, dan menusuk hati. Tipikal Kyungsoo. Setelah memaki kedua member yang ia sebut idiot, ia segera bangkit untuk mengecek Baekhyun. Sebenarnya, ia juga merasa khawatir akan keadaan Baekhyun. Pria mungil itu terlihat pucat dan lemas sejak awal mereka berlatih.

Setelah berada tepat di depan pintu ruangan tempat Baekhyun mengasingkan diri, ia segera mengetuk pintu 3 kali. Tidak ada jawaban. Apakah Baekhyun tertidur seperti kata Xiumin _hyung?_

"Baekhyun, kau di dalam?" tanyanya perlahan. Merasa tak ada jawaban apapun, ia lalu memutar knop pintu, memutuskan untuk berhenti menunggu respon dari pria mungil yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut.

Begitu pintu terbuka, pemandangan pertama yang ia lihat adalah tubuh Baekhyun yang sedang meringkuk di lantai. Ada yang tidak beres, ia tahu itu. Dengan tergesa, ia menghampiri tubuh Baekhyun, mengguncangnya perlahan.

"Baek, bangunlah..." tetap tak ada respon. Dengan ragu, digesernya wajah Baekhyun agar menghadap ke arahnya. _Deg._ Mata burung hantu miliknya sontak terbuka lebar kala dilihatnya keseluruhan wajah Baekhyun. Ya Tuhan, wajah itu begitu pucat dengan darah yang mengering di sekitar lubang hidung Baekhyun, lengkap dengan nafasnya yang terdengar lemah.

"Astaga Baekhyun! Apa yang terjadi padamu?! BAEKHYUN BANGUNLAH! YA TUHAN, CHANYEOL! PARK CHANYEOL!" Teriakannya menggema dalam ruangan sempit tersebut, memantul hingga keluar menyebabkan member lain berlari dengan tergesa menghampirinya.

Chanyeol, pria yang pertama sampai di depan ruangan tersebut, langsung berdiri mematung kala pandangannya tertuju pada kekasihnya yang berbaring di lantai dengan posisi kepala ditopang oleh Kyungsoo. Persendiannya terasa lemas ketika melihat bercak darah yang telah mengering di lengan hoodie serta di sekitar hidung Baekhyun. _Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi pada kekasih mungilnya?!_

"YAK PARK CHANYEOL SADARLAH! JANGAN DIAM SAJA DAN SEGERA ANGKAT BAEKHYUN! KITA HARUS MEMBAWANYA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG JUGA PARK!" Teriakan Kyungsoo menyadarkannya dari keterdiaman. Dengan tubuh gemetar menahan rasa khawatir, ia segera menghampiri tubuh lemas Baekhyun. Diangkatnya tubuh ringkih itu dalam gendongannya, kemudian dengan panik ia berlari ke luar ruangan menuju ke parkiran, "SUHO HYUNG CEPAT PANGGIL MANAJER HYUNG! KITA KE RUMAH SAKIT SEKARANG!" teriaknya dengan lantang, tanpa memperlambat langkah kakinya menuju basement gedung yang ada di lantai bawah. "Sayang, kumohon bertahanlah. Kau akan baik-baik saja sebentar lagi, _jebal_ bertahanlah Baekhyun..." ucapnya lirih pada sosok pria dalam gendongannya, dengan mata memanas akibat rasa khawatir yang teramat besar.

Lorong rumah sakit yang berada di depan ruang bertuliskan "Unit Gawat Darurat" itu terlihat cukup ramai. Meskipun begitu, tak ada satu suara pun selain helaan nafas yang terdengar dari para pria berwajah tegang tersebut. Begitupun dengan Chanyeol, lelaki tinggi itu terlihat menyandarkan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas ke kursi tunggal yang berjejer di sepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Tangan gemetarnya sesekali menyusut air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir sejak satu jam yang lalu. Katakanlah ia cengeng. Tapi sungguh, tak ada kata yang dapat menggambarkan betapa besar rasa khawatirnya akan sosok dalam ruang UGD tersebut. Jantungnya berdegup kencang menanti hasil pemeriksaan dokter akan keadaan kekasih tercintanya. Ia takut—sangat takut. Baekhyun tak pernah menderita sakit hingga berdarah seperti itu semenjak pertama kali mereka bertemu.

 _"Ya Tuhan, kumohon selamatkanlah Baekhyun-ku. Jebal, jangan sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada malaikatku..."_ rapalnya terus menerus dalam hati.

Keheningan itu terpecah kala sang dokter yang memeriksakan Baekhyun keluar dari ruang Unit Gawat Darurat. Chanyeol sontak menjadi orang pertama yang bangun dan menghampiri dokter untuk meminta penjelasannya.

"D-dokter, bagaimana keadaan Baekhyun-ku? Dia baik-baik saja bukan? Kumohon katakanlah bahwa dia baik-baik saja, dokter."

"Tenanglah, tuan. Kita akan membicarakan ini di ruangan saya. Apakah anda keluarganya?"

" _Ne,_ saya keluarganya dokter."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu mari ke ruangan saya."

Chanyeol lantas mengikuti dokter lelaki berjas putih dengan _name tag_ Lee Sung Jae itu menuju ruangannya. Dibelakangnya, Suho dan Kyungsoo tampak mengekor langkahnya. Ia tahu, dua pria paling dewasa dalam grup mereka itu ingin mendengar penjelasan dokter dan memastikan bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

Setibanya di ruang dokter, Chanyeol langsung mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kursi Lee Sung Jae. Dengan tak sabar ia melontarkan pertanyaan mengenai keadaan kekasihnya, "Jadi bagaimana dengan Baekhyun, dok? Dia baik-baik saja bukan?"

Terdengar helaan nafas pelan dari sang dokter. Dengan perlahan, ia menatap satu persatu wajah pria yang terlihat sangat penasaran dengan jawabannya. Melontarkan senyuman kecil sebagai penenang, kemudian menjawab "Sebelumnya, kuharap kalian dapat bersabar dan tetap tenang untuk mendengarkan penjelasanku." Hening sejenak, lalu sang dokter melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Berdasarkan pemeriksaan yang telah kulakukan, pasien Byun Baekhyun dinyatakan positif mengidap kanker otak stadium akhir."

 _DEG._ Chanyeol mematung setelah mendengar perkataan dokter. Persendiannya terasa lemas. Telinganya berdenging tak mampu menangkap perkataan selanjutnya dari dokter, sementara otaknya mencoba memproses setiap kata yang terlontar dari dokter Lee beberapa saat lalu. _A-apa?_ _Kanker otak? Lelucon macam apa ini huh?_

 _Tes..._ Tanpa Chanyeol sadari, air matanya menetes—lagi. Dengan pandangan kosong, ia mencoba memfokuskan dirinya pada perkataan selanjutnya dari sang dokter, meski otaknya memprotes untuk mengolah kata apapun yang masuk melalui telinganya.

"Sebenarnya, ada kemungkinan pasien dapat sembuh seperti sedia kala, namun mengingat kanker yang dideritanya telah memasuki stadium akhir—yang artinya telah menyebar ke sebagian besar jaringan otaknya, penyembuhan ini akan sangat sulit dilakukan. Jika saja pasien Byun rutin mengkonsumsi obat untuk penderita kanker otak, saya rasa keadaannya tidak akan memburuk secepat ini.

"Sejauh ini, yang dapat kami lakukan adalah meberikan pengobatan untuk memperlampat penyebaran sel kanker dalam otaknya. Untuk hasil yang lebih detail, saya dan beberapa dokter lainnya akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut terhadap pas—"

"D-doketer! Kumohon- _hiks..._ Kumohon lakukan apapun apapun agar Baekhyun-ku bisa sembuh dok! Apapun! _Hiks..._ B-berapapun biayanya aku tak peduli, asalkan Baekhyun bisa sembuh dok..."

Kyungsoo dan Suho hanya bisa menatap miris ke arah Chanyeol yang terlihat hancur di sisi mereka. Sungguh, ini benar-benar berita yang sangat mengejutkan bagi keduanya. Baekhyun, seorang _mood maker_ dalam grup mereka terkena kanker otak? Adakah hal lain yang lebih gila daripada itu semua?

"Saya mohon maaf tuan, namun seperti yang kita semua ketahui, sampai saat ini belum ada obat yang mampu menyembuhkan penyakit kanker hingga 100%. Tapi saya berjanji, kami pihak rumah sakit akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk memperlambat penyebaran sel kanker sehingga pasien Byun dapat bertahan hidup lebih lama lagi."

"B-berapa lama lagi? _Hiks..._ Berapa lama lagi Baekhyun-ku dapat bertahan dokter?" suara serak yang terdengar bergetar itu melontarkan tanya, berharap mendapatkan jawaban yang ia harap tak mengecewakannya.

Hening sejenak, lalu disusul oleh suara dokter Lee yang menatap penuh simpati pada Chanyeol, "Satu bulan lagi, kurasa..."

Cukup. Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Dengan pikiran yang tertutup oleh kabut kesedihan, ia bangkit berdiri, menimbulkan suara decit kursi yang memekakan telinga. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, ia berjalan dengan sempoyongan menuju pintu keluar, mengabaikan teriakan kedua member lain yang terus memanggil namanya. _Baekhyun._ Hanya kata itu yang terngiang-ngiang dalam otaknya saat ini. Dengan terseok, ia melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat dimana kekasihnya berada. _Ia harus bertemu dengan malaikat hatinya sekarang juga,_ batinnya dalam hati.

 _Tut...tut..._

Suara kardiograf yang teratur terdengar menggema dalam ruang rawat VVIP di sebuah rumah sakit ternama. Ruangan itu begitu sepi, hanya berisikan dua manusia yang berjenis kelamin sama. Chanyeol, salah satu pria yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut terlihat menatap ke arah pria satunya yang sedang memejamkan mata—Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya senantiasa menggenggam telapak tangan kanan Baekhyun yang tidak terinfus sejak tadi. Hatinya teriris kala melihat alat bantu pernafasan yang terpasang di hidung Baekhyun, lengkap dengan dua selang yang tertancap di pergelangan tangannya, mengalirkan tetesan cairan yang tak ia ketahui apa fungsinya.

Iris kelamnya tak bosan menatap wajah Baekhyun sejak dua jam yang lalu, berharap pemilik mata sipit itu segera bangkit dari tidur panjangnya. Sesekali tangan besarnya mengelus pipi Baekhyun, memastikan suhu tubuhnya tetap hangat.

" _Nghhh..."_ lenguhan pendek yang keluar dari bibir tipis itu sontak menyedot seluruh atensi Chanyeol, membuatnya tanpa sadar meremas tangan Baekhyun yang masih berada dalam genggamannya.

"B-Baek... Baekhyun? Sayang, sadarlah... Ini aku, Chanyeol..."

Mata sipit itu perlahan membuka, mengerjap bingung mencoba mengumpulkan kesadaran. Dahinya mengernyit kala irisnya menangkap pemandangan ruangan yang asing baginya. Refleks, kepalanya menoleh ke samping dan matanya semakin melebar kala menemukan sosok Chanyeol sedang memandang khawatir ke arahnya.

"Baekhyun? Kau sudah sadar? Apa yang kau rasakan sayang? Tubuhmu sakit? Atau kepalamu pusing?"

"..."

"Baek, kumohon katakanlah sesuatu... Jangan diam saja seperti ini, hm? Kau haus? Mau kuambilkan minuman?"

" _A-ani,_ aku tidak apa-apa Yeol." Suara lemah yang terdengar agak serak itu membuat Chanyeol menyunggingkan senyum mirisnya. _Cih. Apa-apaan itu, eoh? Baik-baik saja katanya?_

"Chanyeol, ini... dimana?"

"Ini rumah sakit Baek. Aku dan member yang lain membawamu ke rumah sakit saat Kyungsoo menemukanmu tergeletak di ruang latihan. Lengkap dengan darah yang mengering di hidungmu."

 _Deg... Darah? Rumah sakit? Apakah itu berarti Chanyeol sudah mengetahui semuanya?_

"Baek, kau... sudah mengetahui segalanya sejak awal kan?" tanya Chanyeol pelan, menatap sayu ke arah Baekhyun.

"..."

"Ak-aku... D-dokter... K-kau..."

"Chan..." Baekhyun menatap sedih ke arah Chanyeol. Pria tinggi itu terlihat sangat hancur, dengan air mata yang mengalir dari kedua mata bulatnya. Tak ada binar keceriaan yang biasanya melekat pada dirinya. Tidak ada lagi senyum cerah. Chanyeol bahkan tampak tergagap untuk bicara kepadanya. Dan semua ini adalah kesalahannya. Ia adalah sumber dari kehancuran Chanyeol saat ini. Ia benci, benci dirinya sendiri yang tak mampu melakukan apa-apa untuk mengembalikan keceriaan Chanyeol, sang _happy virus_ dalam grup mereka.

"Dokter... _hiks..._ Dokter telah mengatakan segalanya padaku, Baek. Tentang keadaanmu, _hiks..._ d-dan tentang penyakitmu..."

"..."

"Aku... aku kecewa padamu, Baek. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya padaku, hm?"

"..."

"Aku ini... kekasihmu kan?"

 _Deg..._ Baekhyun sontak mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap mata Chanyeol. Jantungnya serasa diremas kala mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu meragukan posisinya sendiri?

"C-Chanyeol... _hiks... mi-mianhae..._ Maafkan aku, Yeol... Aku tak bermaksud meyembunyikan semuanya darimu..."

"Lalu... kenapa kau memendamnya sendirian, Baek? Kau tahu betapa hancurnya aku kala dokter berkata bahwa kau memiliki penyakit mematikan itu? A-aku... _hiks..._ Kekasih macam apa aku ini?"

"C-chan... kumohon hentikan... Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri! _Hiks..._ Semua ini salahku, Yeol... Aku yang memutuskan untuk bungkam darimu sejak awal..."

"Tapi kenapa, Baek? Kenapa kau menyimpan rasa sakit ini sendirian?"

"Ak-aku... Aku hanya tak ingin membebanimu dengan penyakitku, Yeol... _hiks..._ Aku tak ingin melihatmu sedih karena keadaanku. Rasa sakit ini, aku dapat menahannya selama kau bahagia, Chanyeol... Aku tak apa, sungguh..."

"Sayang..." Chanyeol tak dapat berkata apapun lagi setelah ia mendengar alasan dibalik keterdiaman Baekhyun akan penyakitnya. Segera ia rengkuh tubuh mungil Baekhyun dalam dekapannya. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ada manusia sebaik Baekhyun di dunia ini?

Sungguh, Chanyeol tak mampu membayangkan bagaimana Baekhyun melewati rasa sakitnya selama ini, sendirian. Otaknya memproses kejanggalan yang akhir-akhir ini menghantui pikirannya. Tentang Baekhyun yang sering menyendiri di ruang musik dalam dorm-nya beberapa minggu terakhir. Pasti ia menahan rasa sakitnya disana, seorang diri. Belum lagi Baekhyun yang sering muntah belakangan ini. Ia bahkan beberapa kali melewatkan makan siangnya dengan alasan sedang diet. Betapa bodohnya Chanyeol yang tak peka dengan keadaan kekasihnya. Jika saja sejak awal ia menyadari perubahan Baekhyun, semuanya pasti tak akan seperti ini.

"Baek... _hiks..._ sayang, maafkan aku... Aku memang bodoh, Baek... _hiks..._ maafkan aku..."

"A-ani, berhenti meminta maaf, Yeol... _hiks,_ kau tidak salah apapun..." Chanyeol mempererat pelukan keduanya, seolah tak rela jika tubuh dalam dekapannya pergi suatu saat nanti. Sungguh, Chanyeol rela kehilangan apapun di dunia ini—harta, popularitas, kekayaan. Apapun, asal Tuhan tak mengambil Baekhyun yang merupakan sumber kehidupannya. Keduanya tampak larut dalam kehangatan masing-masing, menangis bersama seolah membagi rasa sakit yang menumpuk di hati—tak menyadari ketujuh pasang mata yang mengamati interaksi keduanya sejak awal. Mereka—para member yang lain, diam-diam menyusut air mata yang mengalir entah sejak kapan. Mereka semua tahu, semuanya tak akan sama lagi sejak hari ini.

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak Baekhyun dirawat di rumah sakit. Keadaannya tak berubah, bahkan semakin memburuk dari hari ke hari. Chanyeol dan juga member grupnya yang lain tak pernah absen untuk mengunjunginya setiap hari. Mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menjaga dan menginap di ruang rawat Baekhyun secara bergantian, terutama Chanyeol. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi itu tak pernah lelah menemani Baekhyun, tak peduli dengan jadwal padat yang menderanya akibat comeback yang akan berlangsung beberapa minggu kedepan. Tubuhnya semakin kurus, dengan lingkaran hitam yang tercetak jelas di bawah mata bulatnya. Hidupnya sungguh tak teratur semenjak ia tahu Baekhyun mengidap penyakit kanker otak. Segala yang ada dalam otaknya hanyalah Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun. Ia hanya makan jika Baekhyun atau member yang lain mengingatkannya untuk makan. Malam-malamnya pun selalu ia habisi di kamar inap Baekhyun, seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedetikpun momen dengan kekasih tercintanya.

Saat ini, ruang rawat VVIP itu hanya berisikan dua pria bertubuh kecil, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo. Chanyeol sedang berada di dorm mereka untuk mengambil persediaan baju gantinya yang telah habis. Sementara member yang lain sedang berada di kantor agensi mereka, membicarakan konferensi pers yang akan digelar dalam waktu dekat untuk membicarakan perihal absennya Baekhyun dalam comeback yang akan datang.

"Soo-yah..." Baekhyun berkata pelan, mengalihkan atensi pria bermata burung hantu yang sedang mengupas apel untuk dirinya.

" _Ne?_ Kau butuh sesuatu, Baek?"

"Apa... Apakah aku akan mati sebentar lagi?"

Bola mata Kyungsoo membulat, kaget akan pertanyaan yang Baekhyun lontarkan secara tiba-tiba. Bagaimana mungki pria bodoh ini menanyakan hal idiot seperti itu, huh? Ingin rasanya ia memukul kepala Baekhyun seperti yang ia lakukan dulu, namun urung kala ia mengingat Baekhyun sedang sakit saat ini.

"Yak! Byun Bodoh Baekhyun! Apa yang kau katakan, huh? Kau tidak akan mati, pendek! Kau akan terus hidup hingga rambut kita menjadi putih suatu saat nanti."

"Hm? Benarkah itu Soo-yah?"

"Tentu saja benar! Jangan membicarakan perihal kematian seperti itu lagi, Byun. Kau mengerti?!"

"Tapi... kenapa aku merasa hidupku tak akan lama lagi, Soo? Aku... merasa lelah dengan semuanya..."

"Yak! Baekhyun, bicara apa kau ini!"

"Kau tahu Soo? Tanganku sakit— _hiks..._ Kenapa tanganku harus diinfus oleh dua selang yang berbeda? Dan lagi, _hiks..._ Kepalaku terasa sangat berat, Soo... Kenapa rasanya sesakit ini?"

"..."

"Ak-aku... _hiks..._ rasanya aku ingin menyerah saja dengan semuanya, _hiks..._ Aku benar-benar lelah..."

"Tidak, Baek. Jangan berbicara seperti itu, kumohon— _hiks..._ Kau harus bertahan. Demi kami. Demi Chanyeol. Apa jadinya lelaki tiang itu tanpamu, huh?"

"Menurutmu... bisakah aku bertahan, Soo?"

"Tentu saja bisa, Baek. Kau memiliki kami. Banyak orang di dunia ini yang mencintaimu. Jadi berjuanglah demi kami, demi Chanyeol-mu, _arasseo?"_ Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pelan, menatap sedih pada Kyungsoo yang menghapus air matanya dengan saputangan pemberian Jongin. Kyungsoo benar. Ada banyak orang yang mencintainya di dunia ini, terutama Chanyeol. Ia harus bertahan. Demi mereka. Demi Chanyeol-nya.

Sementara itu, sesosok pria tinggi tampak berdiri dengan wajah pias di depan kamar rawat Baekhyun. Pria itu, Chanyeol, memegang dadanya yang berdetak tak menyenangkan. Telinga lebarnya telah menangkap pembicaraan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sejak tadi. Ia tak sanggup. Mendengar Baekhyun yang menyerah akan kehidupannya benar-benar membuat Chanyeol tergugu. Tubuhnya seakan mati rasa. Pandangannya menjadi buram akibat air mata yang berlomba-lomba turun dari kedua mata bulatnya. Perlahan, di baliknya tubuhnya. Kakinya melangkah dengan terseok menjauhi kamar rawat Baekhyun. Ia tak bisa menemui Baekhyun dalam keadaan seperti ini. Setidaknya, ia harus mendinginkan pikirannya dahulu sebelum menemui Baekhyun, lengkap dengan sebuket mawar putih yang ada di genggaman tangannya sejak tadi.

Pagi ini terlihat mendung. Awan hitam membumbung tinggi di atas langit, memblokir sinar matahari yang ingin menerangi kota Seoul. Chanyeol menatap rintik hujan yang mulai turun dari jendela kamar rawat Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya terus menggenggam jemari lentik Baekhyun, tak ingin melepasnya barang sedetik pun.

" _Nghhh..."_ Suara lenguhan samar menarik atensinya dari jendela rumah sakit. Mata bulatnya lalu menatap Baekhyun yang mengerjapkan matanya, mengumpulkan kesadaran secara perlahan.

"Baek... kau sudah bangun? Mau minum sesuatu?"

"Cha-Chanyeol..."

" _Ne,_ kenapa sayang?"

"G-gelap... K-kenapa semuanya terlihat gelap, Yeol?"

"M-mwo? G-gelap? Apa maksudmu, Baek? Jangan bercanda! Ini tidak lucu Baekhyun!" dahi Chanyeol mengernyit bingung, jantungnya berdegup kencang karena rasa takut.

"Gelap Yeol, _hiks..._ Ak-aku... Kenapa aku tidak— _hiks..._ Aku tak bisa melihat apapun, Yeol ..."

 _Deg..._

"Sayang..." Chanyeol tak mampu berkata apapun. Ia panik. Dengan kalap ditekannya tombol darurat yang berada di dinding dekat ranjang Baekhyun. Satu tangannya beralih mendekap Baekhyun, mencoba memberi ketenangan pada pria mungil kecintaannya.

"Chan... _hiks..._ Ak-aku takut..."

" _Gwaenchana_ , sayang. Tenanglah. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku janji."

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun, dok?" Chanyeol bertanya tak sabar. Saat ini, ia dan dokter yang telah memeriksa Baekhyun tengah berada di ruangan dokter, hendak mendiskusikan perihal kejadian tak terduga pagi ini.

"Tuan Chanyeol, kanker otak yang diderita pasien Byun semakin parah. Sel kankernya telah menyebar ke bagian saraf motorik yang mengatur indra penglihatan manusia. Hal ini menyebabkan pasien Byun mengalami kebutaan. Saya tidak dapat memastikan apakah kebutaan ini bersifat sementara atau tidak, namun berdasarkan beberapa kasus kanker otak yang pernah saya tangani, biasanya pasien akan mengalami kebutaan hingga akhir hayatnya."

 _Deg..._

 _"_ A-apa? B-buta?"

" _Ne,_ tuan."

"M-maksudmu... Baekhyun-ku tak bisa melihat, dok?"

"Iya, anda benar. Saat ini, pasien Byun sedang tertidur akibat obat bius yang saya berikan. Saya harap, anda dapat memberi dukungan ketika pasien Byun sadar nanti. Bagaimanapun juga, mentalnya pasti terguncang akibat kebutaan yang dialaminya secara tiba-tiba ini."

"T-tidak... I-ini pasti bohong. Baekhyun-ku... tak mungkin buta. K-kau pasti bercanda kan, dok?" Chanyeol tercekat. Batinnya menolak seluruh perkataan yang dilontarkan dokter kepadanya. Mustahil. Baekhyun tak mungkin buta.

Ya Tuhan, cobaan apa lagi ini? Tak cukupkah Kau siksa Baekhyun dengan rasa sakit yang dialaminya? Manusia berhati malaikat sepertinya tak pantas menerima semua ini. Kenapa bukan dirinya? Kenapa bukan dirinya saja yang berada di posisi Baekhyun? Chanyeol rela. Ia rela menukarkan rasa sakit Baekhyun dengan apapun—bahkan nyawanya sekalipun. Sungguh, ia tak sanggup melihat Baekhyun tersiksa lebih daripada ini. Dan lagi—apa yang harus dikatakannya saat Baekhyun sadar nanti? Mampukah ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada belahan jiwanya, bahwa ia telah kehilangan penglihatannya?

Bekhyun telah sadar sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Meskipun begitu, tak ada suara apapun yang keluar dari bibirnya. Pun Chanyeol. Banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada kekasih manisnya—tentang keadaannya, juga kata-kata penyemangat untuk lelaki mungilnya. Namun, tenggorokannya serasa kelu. Ia tak dapat berkata apa-apa kala irisnya melihat Baekhyun hanya menatap datar ke arah depan. Pandangannya kosong—seakan seluruh keinginannya untu hidup telah lenyap, direnggut paksa dari dirinya. Ia tahu, Chanyeol tengah duduk di sisi ranjangnya. Meskipun tak bisa melihat, namun ia sangat hapal dengan aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh tegap kekasihnya.

"Chan..."

" _N-ne_ sayang? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Chanyeol tergagap, kaget akan panggilan Baekhyun yang tak ia duga.

"Kau... Kenapa kau datang kesini setiap hari?"

"Huh? Maksudmu?" dahinya berkerut bingung, memproses kalimat tanya yang keluar dari bibir pucat kekasihnya.

"Maksudku... Kau tidak perlu datang kesini setiap hari, Yeol. Jangan memaksakan dirimu. Aku tahu kau sibuk dengan jadwal comeback yang akan datang sebentar lagi."

"Aku tidak memaksakan diri, sayang. Aku ingin menemanimu—menemani kekasihku. Lagipula, dorm sangat sepi tanpa adanya dirimu disana."

" _A-ani,_ pergilah Yeol..." desis Baekhyun pelan, mengusir Chanyeol dengan pandangan yang tak fokus. "Lakukan semua hal yang biasa kau lakukan selama ini. Tinggalkan aku sendiri. Pergilah..."

"T-tapi Baek..."

"K-kumohon, pergilah Yeol..." sela Baekhyun dengan cepat, mencoba menahan desakan air mata yang berlomba-lomba turun dari kedua matanya.

Tak ada pilihan lain, Chanyeol tak tega melihat Baekhyun memohon seperti itu padanya. Mungkin, Baekhyun memang butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Dengan langkah gontai, ia melangkah pelan keluar kamar rawat Baekhyun. Segelas kopi hangat terdengar tidak terlalu buruk, bukan? Yah, sepertinya ia akan menghabiskan waktunya di cafetaria dekat rumah sakit. Setelah Baekhyun lebih tenang, ia akan kembali dan berbicara baik-baik dengan kekasihnya.

Sejak hari dimana Baekhyun mengusir Chanyeol dari rumah sakit, ia menolak untuk menemui Chanyeol. Tak peduli seberapa sering Chanyeol meminta untuk menemuinya, ia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya.

"Baekhyun... masih tidak mau menemuiku, _hyung?"_ tanya Chanyeol pada Suho di depan pintu kamar rumah sakit. Mata bulatnya menatap putus asa ke arah jendela kecil di pintu kamar rawat itu.

Suho mendesah kecil dan menggeleng, merasa prihatin akan Chanyeol. "Maafkan aku, Chan. Aku dan member yang lain sudah mencoba membujuknya, namun ia tetap menolak—entah apa alasannya."

Chanyeol menghela napas pelan, memaksakan senyum kecil yang terlihat sangat menyedihkan di mata Suho. " _Gwaenchana, hyung._ Terimakasih sudah membujuk Bekhyun dan menemaninya selama ini. _Cha,_ masuklah _hyung._ Aku akan menunggu disini." Kata Chanyeol sambil mendudukkan dirinya di kursi tunggu rumah sakit, seperti yang dilakukannya selama tiga hari belakangan.

Chanyeol bingung—dan juga frustasi. Sebenarnya, kenapa Baekhyun tak mau menemuinya? Apa ia melakukan kesalahan? Otaknya berputar keras, mencoba mencari kesalahan yang mungkin tanpa sengaja dilakukannya. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Baekhyun bersedia menemui member grup yang lain. Chanyeol bahkan beberapa kali mendengar tawa pelan Baekhyun ketika ia bercanda dengan Jongin dan Sehun di dalam kamar inapnya. Tapi kenapa hanya Chanyeol—hanya ia seorang yang tak boleh bertemu dengannya? Apa salahnya? Ia sungguh tak mengerti.

Meskipun demikian, Chanyeol tetap datang ke rumah sakit setiap hari. Ia tak tahu apalagi yang bisa dilakukannya selain itu. Ia bahkan selalu menghabiskan malamnya di rumah sakit, tertidur di bangku panjang depan ruang inap Baekhyun, sendirian dan kedinginan. Tak peduli dengan tubuhnya yang terasa remuk kala pagi menjelang. Ia hanya ingin berada di dekat Baekhyun-nya. Walaupun saat ini pria mungil itu menolak untuk bertemu dengannya, setidaknya Chanyeol bisa duduk di luar kamar rawat Baekhyun dan itu berarti ia masih bisa berada di dekat Baekhyun.

Sudah satu minggu, dan Baekhyun masih tak ingin menemui Chanyeol, membuat laki-laki itu merasa sangat frustasi. Chanyeol tak tahan lagi. Batinnya berteriak untuk bisa bertemu dan berbicara dengan lelaki mungilnya. Rasa rindu yang menggunung ini, sungguh membuatnya tersiksa. Chanyeol tak memiliki cara lain lagi untuk membujuk kekasihnya. Otaknya buntu. Maka dengan modal nekat beserta sebuket bunga mawar putih kesukaan Baekhyun, ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar inap Baekhyun, menyiapkan hatinya untuk bertahan apabila Baekhyun mengusirnya—lagi.

Begitu ia membuka pintu dan melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke kamar Baekhyun, hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah Baekhyun yang setengah berbaring dengan bantal menyangga punggungnya. Kekasih cantiknya itu semakin kurus, dengan lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Tak ada lagi pipi gembil kesukaannya—membuat hatinya mencelos membayangkan berapa banyak Baekhyun kehilangan berat badan dalam beberapa minggu ini. Matanya terlihat kosong, memandang tak fokus ke arah depan.

Ketika Chanyeol telah berada di sisi ranjang, tubuh Baekhyun terlihat menegang. Ia mengenali aroma ini—aroma mint khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh kekasih tiangnya.

Chanyeol hanya berdiam diri tanpa berucap apapun selama lima menit. Otaknya seketika blank. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Padahal, ketika ia belum memasuki kamar Baekhyun, banyak hal yang ingin dikatakannya. Banyak sekali yang ingin ditanyakannya. Namun, saat berhadapan langsung dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol lupa apa yang ingin dikatakannya. Isi pikirannya menguap begitu saja. Yang ingin ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi wajah Baekhyun lama-lama, mengobati rasa rindu yang selama ini menggelayuti hatinya.

"Baekhyun... Bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya pelan.

Tak ada jawaban apapun dari Baekhyun, membuat Chanyeol menghela napas berat.

"Aku... merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu, sayang..."

"..."

"Bolehkah aku tahu, apa alasanmu menghindariku selama seminggu ini?"

"..."

Masih tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir Baekhyun. Chanyeol mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Baekhyun—hendak menggenggam jemari lentik milik kekasihnya. Namun tepat sebelum ujung jemarinya menyentuh punggung tangan Baekhyun, Chanyeol mendadak ragu dan menghentikan gerakannya. Apakah Baekhyun akan menarik diri apabila Chanyeol menyentuhnya? Chanyeol tak bisa menghadapi penolakan lain saat ini. Ia merasa hatinya tak akan kuat menghadapinya kalau hal itu terjadi. Jadi ia mengurungkan niatnya dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Kalau aku membuatmu marah, maafkan aku." kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengernyit, merasa tak setuju dengan perkataan Chanyeol. "Aku... tak marah padamu, Yeol."

Chanyeol mengerjap, hatinya membuncah kala menyadari Baekhyun menyahuti perkataanya.

"A-aku..." suara Chanyeol tercekat dan ia harus berhenti sejenak untuk mengendalikan diri. "Sayang, kalau kau tak ingin mendengar suaraku, tidak apa-apa," lanjutnya, "Kalau kau tidak mau berbicara padaku, tidak apa-apa. Kalau kau tidak mau aku berbicara padamu, itu juga tidak apa-apa. Tapi tolong, jangan menghindariku. Biarkan aku disini bersamamu, Baek."

Wajah Baekhyun berkerut samar dan bibirnya terkatup rapat, namun matanya kini berkaca-kaca.

"Mungkin kau tidak membutuhkanku. Tapi aku membutuhkanmu, Baek."

Begitu kata-kata itu meluncur dari mulut Chanyeol, sebuah isakan lirih terdengar dari mulut Baekhyun. Air mata pun mengalir di kedua pipinya sementara ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir.

"Aku... tak apa jika kau tak menganggapku ada. Hanya biarkan aku tetap berada di sisimu, karena bagiku, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup, Baek."

Mendengar itu, air mata Baekhyun tak terbendung lagi. Tangan kanannya terangkat membekap mulutnya sementara ia memejamkan mata dan terisak-isak sampai sekujur tubuhnya berguncang keras. Melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti itu membuat Chanyeol tersiksa. Tangannya lalu merangkul bahu Baekhyun dan menenggelamkan tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"M-maafkan aku, Yeol... _hiks..._ Maafkan aku..."

Baekhyun membiarkan Chanyeol mendekap tubuhnya erat. Ia menumpahkan tangis yang selama ini ditahannya hingga tumpah membasahi sweater yang dikenakan Chanyeol. Hatinya sakit. Selama ini, Baekhyun tak membiarkan Chanyeol menemuinya bukan karena ia marah pada lelaki itu. Namun karena ia ingin Chanyeol terbiasa hidup tanpanya. Karena Baekhyun tahu, cepat atau lambat, ia akan pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol. Dan lelaki tinggi itu harus dapat bertahan hidup tanpanya—bagaimanapun caranya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh oleh banyak orang di seluruh dunia. Setelah 3 bulan lamanya, boyband kebanggan Korea Selatan akhirnya menggelar comeback perdananya. Bertempat di Gocheok Sky Dome, stadium dengan kapasitas terbesar di Korea Selatan, mereka menggelar comeback dengan penampilan memukau yang telah berjauh-jauh hari disiapkan. Teriakan para fans terdengar menggema di setiap penjuru stadium. Dengan semangat yang membara, mereka mengacungkan lighstick ke udara dan meneriakkan nama _oppa_ kesayangan mereka.

Saat ini, mereka telah ada di penghujung acara. Kedelapan member tengah berdiri bersama di atas panggung. Secara bergantian, mereka mengucapkan rasa terimakasih kepada para fans yang masih setia mendukung sampai saat ini. Hingga kemudian, atensi mereka teralih pada sosok mungil dengan kursi roda yang tiba-tiba menaiki panggung, dengan bantuan seorang staff yang mendorong kursi rodanya.

Kedelapan pria tampan itu sontak membulatkan mata mereka, merasa terkejut akan kehadiran sosok lain yang _seharusnya_ absen dari jadwal comeback mereka kali ini. Teriakan fans terdengar semakin histeris, mereka juga tak kalah kaget akan kehadiran member bersuara emas itu, Byun Baekhyun. Beberapa diantaranya mulai bertanya-tanya, mengapa _oppa_ kesayangan mereka memakai kursi roda? Dan lagi, mengapa mata sipit yang dihiasi eyeliner tipis itu terlihat tidak fokus?

Baekhyun, sosok yang menyedot perhatian seluruh manusia dalam stadium itu, hanya tersenyum tipis. Setelah kursi rodanya berada di tengah panggung, ia mengarahkan matanya ke arah depan, mencoba terlihat fokus—meskipun semua yang dapat dilihatnya hanyalah kegelapan semata.

" _Annyeong, Eri-ya..."_ sapanya lembut kepada para fans, dengan senyum yang masih tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

"Apa kabar kalian? Kuharap, kalian akan selalu sehat dimanapun kalian berada." Ia berdehem pelan, lalu kembali melanjutkan perkataanya. "Aku yakin, para member dan kalian semua bertanya-tanya akan kehadiranku hari ini, kkkkk~" ia terkekeh pelan.

"Sebenarnya, aku datang hari ini karena aku begitu merindukan kalian. Dan juga, aku merindukan rasanya berada di atas panggung. Aku minta maaf kepada kalian semua. Aku tahu, banyak yang merasa kecewa karena aku tidak bisa ikut comeback kali ini. Karena itulah, aku memohon kepada Manajer _hyung_ dan juga pihak agensi kami, agar setidaknya aku bisa tampil di penampilan perdana ini—meskipun hanya sekali.

"Eri-ya... mungkin banyak diantara kalian yang bertanya-tanya, mengapa aku memakai kursi roda hari ini. Sebenarnya, aku sedang menjalani pengobatan saat ini. Tapi kalian tak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Maaf karena aku baru bisa mengatakannya sekarang pada kalian.

"Dan juga... Aku ingin meminta maaf kepada para member. Maaf karena aku tak bisa ikut berpartisipasi dalam comeback kita kali ini. Aku merasa sangat bersalah, ketika member yang lain harus berjuang keras untuk latihan dan mempersiapkan segalanya, yang aku lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di ranjang rumah sakit." Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang seketika turun dari mata sipitnya, membuat para fans yang melihatnya ikut terisak. _"Kyaaaaa... Oppa uljima..."_ teriak mereka semakin histeris. Member yang lain pun menundukkan kepala mereka, berjuang mati-matian menahan air mata yang siap luruh kapan saja.

"Ah... maafkan aku. Tidak seharusnya aku menangis seperti ini," menarik nafas sejenak, kemudian Baekhyun melanjutkan perkataannya " _Eri-ya..._ aku telah mempersiapkan penampilan spesial malam ini. Apakah kalian ingin melihatnya?"

" _NEEEE"_ jawab para fans dengan kompak.

Kemudian, salah seorang pianis yang telah disiapkan terlihat menaiki panggung dan menduduki kursi yang berada tepat di depan sebuah piano di pojok panggung. Tak lama kemudian, dentingan halus terdengar mengisi kesunyian stadium berukuran raksasa tersebut. Perlahan, Baekhyun membuka mulutnya dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu dengan suara emas miliknya.

( _Now play : Exo – Promise)_

 _Gakkeum i muneul datgo nan saenggage ppajyeo_

 _(Kadang, aku menutup mataku dan jatuh memikirkan kalian)_

 _Mudae wi nae moseubul sangsanghagon haesseo_

 _(Kalian terbiasa menghayalkan image-ku yang telah dikenal)_

 _Seotureun nae moseupdo johahae jun neoyeossjiman_

 _(Meski aku canggung, kalian masih menyukaiku tak peduli apapun yang terjadi)_

 _Gwabunhan geu sarangeul badado doeneunji_

 _(Tapi apakah aku pantas dicintai oleh kalian?)_

 _Eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo_

 _(Kalian yang selalu menungguku)_

 _Du pallo gamssa anajun gomaun neo_

 _(Kalian yang selalu merangkulku dengan lengan kalian)_

 _Jeoldaero ijji anheul geoya_

 _(Aku tidak lupa)_

 _Haengbokhage mandeureojul geoya_

 _(Aku akan membuat kalian bahagia)_

 _Hanaran geu malcheoreom_

 _(Seperti kata 'we are one' yang telah aku katakan pada kalian)_

 _Sigani jinado malhaji mothago_

 _(Waktu terus berlalu, tapi ada kata yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan)_

 _Mam sogeuro samkineun na_

 _(Hampir tenggelam di hatiku)_

 _Mianhadago neol saranghandago_

 _(Aku minta maaf, aku cinta kalian)_

 _Jigeumcheoreom mideodallago_

 _(Meminta kalian untuk percaya padaku seperti saat ini)_

 _Neol anajulge du son jabajulge_

 _(Aku akan memeluk dan menggenggam tangan kalian)_

 _Ne mami pyeonhaejil su itdamyeon_

 _(Jika aku bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku)_

 _Nae modeungeol bachilge_

 _(Aku akan mencurahkannya pada kalian)_

 _Ne utneun geu moseubeul jikyeojugo sipeo_

 _(Aku ingin melindungi kalian kapanpun)_

 _Hangsang neol_

 _(Selalu)_

 _Eonjebuteoinji neon useodo uneun geotman gatasseo_

 _(Kau terlihat menangis bahkan saat tersenyum)_

 _Mam pyeonhi nal saranghaji mothago tto_

 _(Kau tidak bisa menyukaiku dengan hati yang aman)_

 _Chueogeul tteoollyeo geuriwohae_

 _(Kau merindukanku seolah-olah merindukan kenangan itu)_

 _Jogeumeun nega antakkawo_

 _(Hatiku sakit untukmu)_

 _Johajil geora ijhyeojil geora haneun wiro jochado_

 _(Aku tak bisa membuatmu nyaman, mengatakan ini akan lebih baik)_

 _Neoreul dallae jul suga eobtgie_

 _(Aku akan dilupakan lagi)_

 _Tto naneun buranhae hae_

 _(Karena itu aku menjadi gelisah)_

 _Tteonaji malla neol butjapgo sipeo_

 _(Aku ingin katakan 'jangan pergi' karena aku akan genggam tanganmu)_

 _Imi eogin yaksok deodollil suga_

 _(Aku tahu, aku tak bisa mengembalikan)_

 _Eobtdaneun geol ara hajiman na_

 _(Janji-janji yang telah kurusak sendiri)_

 _Pyeongsaeng ne gyeoteseo sara sumswigo sipeo_

 _(Tapi aku ingin hidup disampingmu, sepanjang hidupku)_

 _Cheoeumcheoreom haengbokhagil bireo_

 _(Bahagia seperti saat awal)_

 _Gomawo mianhae saranghae_

 _(Terimakasih, maaf, aku mencintaimu)_

 _Negen nae modeungeol da jwodo mojara_

 _(Bahkan jika aku memberimu segalanya, itu tak akan cukup)_

 _Nae saranga pyeongsaeng jikyeojulge_

 _(Cintaku, aku akan melindungimu selamanya)_

 _Yeah, naman ttaraomyeon dwae_

 _(Maka ikutlah denganku)_

 _Eonjena geu jarie gidaryeojun neo_

 _(Kalian yang selalu menungguku)_

 _Du pallo gamssa anajun gomaun neo_

 _(Kalian yang selalu merangkulku dengan lengan kalian)_

 _Jeoldaero ijji anheul geoya_

 _(Aku tidak lupa)_

 _Haengbokhage mandeureojul geoya_

 _(Aku akan membuat kalian bahagia)_

 _Hanaran geu malcheoreom_

 _(Seperti kata 'we are one' yang telah aku katakan pada kalian)_

 _Himdeulgo jichyeodo maeumi dachyeodo_

 _(Meskipun ini melelahkan, atau hatiku sakit)_

 _Nan tto dasi mudaewiro_

 _(Aku akan pergi ke atas panggung lagi)_

 _Dasi hanbeon deo na himeul naebolge_

 _(Sekali lagi, aku akan mendorong diriku untuk melakukannya)_

 _Gidaryeojun neoreul wihaeseo_

 _(Untuk kalian yang telah menungguku)_

 _Neol anajulge du son jabajulge_

 _(Aku akan memeluk dan menggenggam tangan kalian)_

 _Ne mami pyeonhaejil su itdamyeon_

 _(Jika aku bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku)_

 _Nae modeungeol bachilge_

 _(Aku akan mencurahkannya pada kalian)_

 _Cham johasseottdeon naldeul_

 _(Hari yang bahagia itu)_

 _Neowa hamkkehaettdeon nae saengilnarui mudae_

 _(Kita merayakan ulang tahunku di atas panggung)_

 _Neoui mal hanmadiga_

 _(Ketika satu kata darimu)_

 _Naege himi dwaettdeon ttae_

 _(Itu akan membuatku semangat lagi)_

 _Yaksokhalge nega silmang an hage_

 _(Aku berjanji tak akan mengecewakanmu)_

 _Yaksokhaejwo geunyang jigeumcheoreomman_

 _(Berjanjilah, kau akan terus bersamaku seperti saat ini)_

 _Manhido apahaesseul neoui mameul_

 _(Hatimu pasti sangat sakit)_

 _Naega kkok anajul geoya_

 _(Aku pasti akan memeluk kalian)_

 _Sigani jinado malhaji mothago_

 _(Waktu terus berlalu, tapi ada kata yang tak bisa aku ungkapkan)_

 _Mam sogeuro samkineun na_

 _(Hampir tenggelam di hatiku)_

 _Mianhadago neol saranghandago_

 _(Aku minta maaf, aku cinta kalian)_

 _Jigeumcheoreom mideodallago_

 _(Meminta kalian untuk percaya padaku seperti saat ini)_

 _Neol anajulge du son jabajulge_

 _(Aku akan memeluk dan menggenggam tangan kalian)_

 _Ne mami pyeonhaejil su itdamyeon_

 _(Jika aku bisa mengungkapkan isi hatiku)_

 _Nae modeungeol bachilge_

 _(Aku akan mencurahkannya pada kalian)_

Penampilan Baekhyun berakhir diiringi oleh isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Semua yang ada di stadium menangis—tak terkecuali para member yang telah banjir air mata. Sehun, _maknae_ kesayangan semua member, melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kursi roda Baekhyun, kemudian memeluk _hyung_ kesayangannya itu dari belakang. Diikuti oleh Kai, yang mengelap ingusnya dengan lengan baju lalu berlari memeluk Baekhyun dari arah depan. Refleks, keenam member lainnya ikut menghampiri Baekhyun, berpelukan masal sembari menangis bersama, diiringi oleh teriakan fans yang meminta mereka untuk berhenti menangis.

Momen yang terjadi hari ini, ialah momen paling bersejarah—sekaligus paling menyedihkan yang pernah terjadi dalam grup mereka. Dalam hati mereka berharap, semoga Tuhan berbaik hati untuk membiarkan mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama, merajut kisah hingga rambut di kepala mereka memutih suatu saat nanti.

Baekhyun tumbang. Sejak comeback perdana yang digelar dua hari lalu, keadaannya kian menurun drastis. Ia bahkan sempat pingsan saat berada di backstage, membuat member yang lain panik—terutama Chanyeol—hingga ia harus dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

Saat ini, Baekhyun sedang berdua dengan Chanyeol di kamar inapnya. Lelaki tinggi itu sejak tadi terus menggenggam tangannya, membuatnya merasa hangat sekaligus nyaman secara bersamaan.

"Yeol..."

"Hm?" Chanyeol bergumam, sembari menciumi tangan lentik dalam genggamannya.

"Bolehkah aku meminta sesuatu padamu?"

"Tentu saja, Baek. Katakan apa maumu dan aku akan mengabulkannya untukmu."

" _Jinjja?"_

 _"_ Hmm, aku janji."

"Kalau begitu... bawa aku ke pantai"

" _Mwo?"_ Chanyeol mengernyit, heran akan permintaan kekasihnya.

"Aku ingin ke pantai Yeol... sudah lama aku tidak kesana. Berada di rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu membuatku jenuh..."

"Tapi... kondisimu belum stabil sayang. Dokter tidak akan mengizinkan kita pergi"

"Aku tak peduli. Pokoknya, aku ingin ke pantai sekarang. Kau sudah berjanji padaku Yeolda~"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Sudah lama ia tak melihat kekasihnya merajuk seperti ini. Baiklah, mungkin Baekhyun memang membutuhkan udara segar. Terus berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit selama berminggu-minggu itu sungguh tidak enak, bukan?

" _Arasseo,_ aku akan berbicara pada dokter. Kau tunggulah aku disini, eum?"

"Eung, _gomawo_ Yeolda~" Baekhyun tersenyum manis, merasa senang kala sang kekasih menyanggupi permintaannya. Entah kenapa, ia tiba-tiba ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Chanyeol di pantai. Kepalanya terasa berdenyut sakit saat ini. Namun, ia tak ingin mengatakannya pada Chanyeol. Biarlah ia menahannya seorang diri, asalkan Chanyeol mengabulkan keinginannya untuk pergi ke pantai bersama-sama.

Angin yang berhembus pelan terasa sangat menyejukkan. Bau pantai yang khas membuat siapapun betah berlama-lama disana. Chanyeol bersenandung pelan dengan Baekhyun yang berada di punggungnya—gendongan piggyback. Beruntung tak banyak pengunjung yang datang saat ini, sehingga mereka bebas berlama-lama disana tanpa harus ketahuan oleh fans.

Baekhyun mengeratkan tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Dagunya diletakkan di pundak kekasihnya. Ia menghirup napas dalam-dalam. Ah... aroma pantai dan wangi tubuh Chanyeol yang berbaur menjadi satu memang menakjubkan, ia suka.

"Yeol..." Baekhyun berbisik pelan di telinga Chanyeol.

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana pemandangannya? Apakah terlihat indah?"

" _Ne,_ sangat indah sayang..."

"Ah... pasti sangat menyenangkan dapat melihatnya secara langsung." Baekhyun bergumam pelan, membuat hati Chanyeol serasa tercubit oleh perkataannya.

Baekhyun menutup matanya sejenak, mencoba mengusir rasa sakit yang perlahan merambati kepalanya. Nafasnya menderu semakin lemah, namun ia mengabaikannya.

"Chanyeollie..."

" _Ne,_ sayang?"

"Terimakasih..."

"..."

"Terimakasih karena kau telah menjagaku selama ini. Terimakasih sudah mau merawaktu. Terimakasih karena kau mau berbagi penglihatanmu selama aku buta"

"..."

"Terimakasih untuk empat tahun yang sangat berharga ini, Chanyeollie... Karenamu, aku benar-bernar merasa bahagia. Maaf karena aku tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untukmu. Maaf karena aku selalu menyusahkanmu."

"..."

"Kau tahu, Yeol? Aku selalu berdoa kepada Tuhan agar bisa menghabiskan sisa hidupku bersamamu. Harapanku hanya satu—yaitu kita bisa menua bersama."

"..."

"Yeol... Kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Apapun akan kulakukan, asalkan kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia."

"..."

"Chanyeollie... berjanjijah padaku, kau harus bahagia, meskipun tanpa diriku."

 _Tes... Tes..._ Cairan pekat berwarna merah itu perlahan keluar dari hidung Baekhyun. Merembes membasahi pakaian yang Chanyeol kenakan. Baekhyun merasa matanya memberat. Jika memang ini saatnya untuk pergi, ia rela. Ia bahagia bisa menghabiskan sisa terakhir hidupnya bersama Chanyeol.

"Yeolda... Aku mengantuk..." Baekhyun berbisik lirih.

" _N-ne?_ K-kau mengantuk sayang?" Chanyeol balas berbisik, menggigit bibir untuk menyamarkan suara isakannya. Ia tak boleh berisik, Baekhyun tak akan bisa tertidur jika ia mengeluarkan suara yang mengganggu.

"Eung... aku sangat mengantuk. Bolehkan aku tertidur, Yeol?"

" _N-ne,_ tidurlah sayang..."

Setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol, Baekhyun pun perlahan memejamkan matanya. " _Saranghae,_ Yeol..."

" _Nado saranghae,_ Baek... _hiks..."_ Chanyeol terisak. Ia terus berjalan dengan langkah kaki yang gemetar. Tak dipedulikannya bajunya yang telah basah oleh darah Baekhyun, juga napas Baekhyun yang tak lagi terasa di pundaknya. Ia hanya ingin melangkah—membawa sosok dalam gendongannya ini berjalan sejauh mungkin.

Ruangan itu sangat gelap. Tak ada cahaya yang masuk sedikitpun. Satu-satunya manusia dalam ruangan itu, Chanyeol, terlihat meringkuk di tengah ranjang, dengan tangis yang tak berhenti keluar dari mata bulatnya.

Sudah tiga hari sejak Baekhyun _pergi._ Chanyeol hancur. Jiwanya seakan ikut mati bersama kepergian Baekhyun. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah berdiam diri di kamarnya dengan Baekhyun dulu, meringkuk sembari memeluk bantal milik Baekhyun yang masih menguarkan aroma khas milik kekasihnya. Ia tak makan dan juga minum, membuat orang-orang merasa khawatir akan keadaannya.

 _Tok...tok..._

Terdengar suara ketukan pintu dari luar. Chanyeol tak bergeming sedikitpun. Ia tak lagi peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Perlahan, pintu kamar mulai terbuka. Kyungsoo, tersangka yang membuka pintu tersebut, memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan mendudukkan dirinya di sisi ranjang.

"Chanyeol, bangunlah. Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung diri seperti ini?"

"..."

"Setidaknya kau harus keluar untuk makan, Chan. Member yang lain mengkhawatirkanmu. Kami sedih melihatmu seperti ini."

"..."

Kyungsoo menghela napas pelan. Percuma bicara dengan Chanyeol, lelaki itu tak akan menyahuti perkataannya.

"Baiklah, tak apa jika kau tak mau berbicara denganku. Aku kesini hanya ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu." Sebuah kotak yang sedari tadi dipegang Kyungsoo ia letakkan di ranjang tempat Chanyeol berbaring. "Saat Baekhyun masih dirawat di rumah sakit, ia menitipkan kotak ini padaku. Ia berkata, aku harus menyerahkannya padamu saat ia pergi."

Memejamkan mata sejenak, kemudian Kyungsoo melanjutkan. "Yahh... kurasa hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan. Semangatlah, Chanyeol. Baekhyun akan bersedih jika ia melihatmu seperti ini. Ingatlah, sesedih apapun perasaanmu saat ini, kau masih memiliki kami. Kami menyayangimu, Chan. Baiklah, aku akan pergi sekarang. Keluarlah untuk makan malam, oke?" setelah mengakhiri pembicaraannya, Kyungsoo bangkit dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Chanyeol perlahan bangkit dari baringnya. Diraihnya kotak yang tadi ditiggalkan Kyungsoo, kemudian dinyalakannya lampu tidur yang ada di sisi ranjang. Kotak dalam genggamannya berukuran sedang, berwarna merah dengan pita lucu di pojok kanannya. Sangat manis. Tipikal Baekhyun-nya. Di bagian tengah, terdapat tulisan tangan. Ia sangat kenal dengan tulisan tersebut, tulisan Baekhyun-nya.

" _Bukalah jika kau merindukanku ^^"_

Tersenyum kecil, ia lalu membuka kotak tersebut. Dahinya mengernyit kala menemukan dua buah benda yang berada di dalamnya. Sebuah kotak beludru berwarna biru dan juga sebuah kaset pita. Ah, ia ingat. Baekhyun-nya sangat suka mengoleksi kaset pita. Ia juga sering meng-cover lagu dan merekamnya dalam kaset pita. Ia bilang, suara yang direkam oleh kaset pita jauh lebih jernih dibandingkan dengan CD ataupun alat perekam lainnya. Dengan perlahan, Chanyeol bangkit dan meraih sebuah alat pemutar kaset pita milik Baekhyun yang ada di atas nakas. Dimasukkannya kaset pita itu kedalam alat tersebut, kemudian ia tekan tombol play.

" _Annyeong, Chanyeollie~"_ suara Baekhyun terdengar lembut, membuatnya tanpa sadar tersenyum dengan air mata merembes membasahi pipinya. Ya Tuhan, betapa ia rindu akan suara kekasihnya. Baru tiga hari—dan rasanya sudah seperti tiga puluh tahun ia tak mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggil namanya. Ia sungguh rindu, hingga rasanya sekujur tubuhnya ikut terasa sakit.

" _Jika kau mendengar rekamanku saat ini, maka itu artinya aku telah berada di surga. Benar, kan?"_ hening sejenak, lalu suara Baekhyun mengalun kembali " _Chanyeollie... aku sengaja merekam suaraku agar suatu saat nanti, ketika kau rindu, kau bisa memutarnya dan membayangkan diriku di sampingmu."_ Chanyeol tercekat, menghela napas dalam untuk meredakan rasa nyeri di dadanya, namun tak berhasil.

" _Chanyeollie... berjanjilah bahwa kau akan hidup dengan baik. Berjanjilah bahwa kau akan hidup dengan bahagia, meskipun tanpa aku di sisimu. Aku ingin kau tahu bahwa aku mensyukuri hari dimana aku mengenalmu. Aku juga ingin berterimakasih atas semua yang telah kau lakukan untukku. Terimakasih karena telah menemaniku selama ini. Maafkan aku karena tak bisa menjadi kekasih yang sempurna untukmu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa jatuh cinta pada orang sepertiku, tapi... terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku."_ Suara Baekhyun berubah menjadi bisikan serak. Sesekali terdengar isakan dalam rekamannya.

Chanyeol mengerjap, berusaha menyingkirkan air matanya, sementara tangannya yang gemetar meremat kaus bagian dadanya—mencoba mengusir rasa sakit disana. " _Satu-satunya penyesalanku dalam hidup adalah aku tak bisa bersamamu sekarang dan mengatakan semua ini secara langsung padamu. Tapi tolong, percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku ingin selalu bersamamu. Percayalah padaku ketika kukatakan bahwa aku ingin berada dekat denganmu. Dan percayalah ketika kukatakan bahwa aku mencintaimu—sangat amat mencintaimu, Park Chanyeol."_

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Baekhyun... _hiks..._ Aku sangat mencintaimu..." Chanyeol berbisik lirih.

" _Yeollie... setelah ini, hiduplah dengan baik. Carilah pasangan yang dapat membuatmu bahagia. Setelah kau menemukannya, lamarlah ia. Ah, jangan lupa gunakan cincin yang ada dalam kotak pemberian dariku, eum?"_ dengan terisak, Chanyeol melirik kotak beludru berwarna biru di atas ranjangnya. Ia lalu meraihnya dan membukanya. Di dalamnya terdapat cincin yang sangat cantik. Bentuknya ramping, dengan pinggiran yang dipenuhi ukiran sederhana. Ditengahnya, terdapat berlian kecil yang berkilau. Sangat manis. Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya. Hanya Baekhyun-nya yang pantas mengenakan cincin ini.

" _Setelah menikah nanti, bangunlah keluarga yang baik bersama istri dan anak-anakmu kelak, arasseo? Tapi... bolehkan aku meminta satu hal, Yeol? Tolong, sisakan sedikit saja ruang dihatimu untukku. Setidaknya, ketika orang-orang telah melupakanku suatu saat nanti, aku masih memilikimu yang mengingatku."_

"Hatiku milikmu Baekhyun, _hiks..._ seluruhnya..."

" _Berbahagialah Chanyeol... Kuharap, kita akan bertemu kembali di surga nanti... Aku mencintaimu Yeolda, selalu dan selamanya..."_

Sisa hari itu Chanyeol habiskan dengan menangis, memutar kaset pita pemberian Baekhyun berulang-ulang, hingga tanpa sadar ia jatuh tidur karena kelelahan.

Mata bulat itu terarah keluar jendela mobil, memandang rintik hujan yang jatuh membasahi bumi. Pria itu—Park Chanyeol, sedang berada dalam perjalanan menuju perusahaan agensi miliknya, 'Loey Entertainment'. Dua jam lagi, ia akan menghadiri konferensi pers mengenai pembukaan cabang perusahaannya di Cina.

Sudah tujuh tahun berlalu sejak kekasihnya pergi, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hancur meratapi kepergiannya. Butuh usaha yang sangat besar untuknya agar bisa bangkit kembali. Beruntung, ia memiliki keluarga dan sahabat yang selalu mendukung dan menguatkannya.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk berhenti dari karirnya saat itu, menimbulkan banyak spekulasi dan komentar dari banyak orang. Berada di atas panggung selalu mengingatkannya akan Baekhyun. Itulah sebabnya ia memutuskan berhenti dan mencoba peruntungannya dengan mendirikan agensi sendiri. Selama bertahun-tahun ia berkecimpung dibalik layar, menyibukkan diri dengan pekerjaan yang tidak ada habisnya. Setidaknya, dengan begitu ia akan lupa dengan kesedihannya. Meskipun ketika pekerjaannya usai, pikirannya tak pernah berhenti memikirkan Baekhyun—bahkan dalam tidur sekalipun. Kini, perusahaannya telah menjadi salah satu yang terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dan ia patut berbangga akan hal itu.

Masih 2 jam sebelum konferensi pers dimulai. Tiba-tiba, ia merindukan Baekhyun-nya. Sudah seminggu ini ia belum berkunjung ke makam kekasihnya.

"Pak Lee, bisakah kita ke pemakaman dulu? Aku ingin mengunjungi Baekhyun-ku." Kata Chanyeol pada supir paruh baya yang telah ia anggap seperti pamannya sendiri."

"Baik, Tuan."

Tak sampai lima belas menit, mereka sampai di tempat yang dituju. Chanyeol pun keluar dari mobilnya setelah meminta Pak Lee untuk menunggunya di dalam mobil. Pemakaman yang ia tuju berada di pinggir jalan raya yang cukup ramai. Ia harus menyebrang jalan terlebih dahulu untuk mencapai gerbangnya.

Kini, ia telah sampai di depan makam yang ia hapal letaknya di luar kepala. Di dudukkannya tubuh besar miliknya di pinggir makam tersebut, kemudian di elusnya batu nisan bertuliskan nama kekasihnya. Setiap ia berada di tempat ini, jantungnya selalu berdetak nyaman. Seolah ia bisa merasakan kehadiran kekasihnya di sisinya.

" _Annyeong,_ Baekhyuna..."

"..."

"Apa kabarmu disana, sayang?"

"..."

"Apakah kau betah berada di surga?"

"..."

Chanyeol menangis dalam diam. Sungguh, ia amat sangat merindukan Baekhyun.

"Baek, aku... merindukanmu..."

"..."

"Apakah kau juga merindukanku, sayang?"

"..."

"Baek... apakah waktuku untuk berada di dunia ini masih lama? Bisakah kau membawaku pergi sekarang juga?"

"..."

"Aku tidak kuat lagi Baek... _hiks..._ Rasanya sungguh sulit. Tak cukupkah kau menyiksaku selama tujuh tahun ini?"

"..."

"Ak-aku tak tahan lagi, Baek... Aku membutuhkanmu berada di sisiku..."

"..."

Chanyeol terdiam selama lima belas menit disana. Perlahan, dikeluarkannya kotak beludru dari dalam sakunya. Kotak pemerian Baekhyun, yang selalu ia bawa kemana-mana sejak tujuh tahun terakhir. Ia lalu mengeluarkan cincin yang berada di dalamnya, kemudian menaruhnya tepat di depan batu nisan Baekhyun. Rasanya, ia tak ingin pergi kemana-mana. Namun, pesan singkat yang masuk ke ponselnya membuatnya sadar bahwa ia harus segera pergi ke perusahaannya. Maka dengan berat hati, diciumnya nisan milik Baekhyun, lalu dilangkahkannya kaki panjangnya menjauhi pemakaman tersebut.

Hujan tiba-tiba turun dengan cukup deras. Jaraknya dengan mobil masih sekitar dua ratus meter lagi. Dengan langkah setengah berlari, ia segera menuju mobilnya. Telapak tangan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya—melindungi dari hujan—membuatnya tak fokus dengan keadaan di sekitarnya. Saat sedang menyeberang, ia tak sadar bahwa ada mobil yang melintas dengan cukup kencang.

 _TIINNNNN..._

Suara klakson mobil terdengar memekakan telinga. Chanyeol terpaku. Tubuhnya terasa kaku, tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Hingga kemudian, mobil yang melintas tersebut menabrak tubuhnya, membuatnya terlempar sejauh sepuluh meter. Chanyeol meringis. Tubuhnya terasa remuk, dengan darah yang mengalir cepat membasahi kepalanya. Dalam diam, ia bertanya pada dirinya sendiri, " _Ya Tuhan, apakah ini saatnya?"_

Matanya semakin berat. Diantara banyak orang yang mulai mengelilingi tubuh penuh darahnya, ada satu objek yang membuatnya terfokus. Seorang pria mungil dengan balutan baju berwarna putih. Baekhyun. _Itu Baekhyun-nya._ Pria mungil itu hanya berdiri memperhatikan Chanyeol, kemudian ia tersenyum. Manis sekali. Membuat Chanyeol ikut tersenyum bersamanya. Dalam sepersekian detik sebelum nafasnya berhenti, ia bergumam pada dirinya, " _Baekhyuna... tunggulah aku... Kita akan segera bertemu di surga, sayangku..."_

Perlahan, mata Chanyeol terpejam. Ah... ia merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Sebentar lagi, ia akan bersatu kembali dengan Baekhyunnya, belahan jiwanya, pemilik utuh hatinya. Akhirnya, setelah tujuh tahun penantiannya, ia akan bertemu kembali dengan kekasihnya. " _Saranghae Baekhyuna..."_

.

END

* * *

.

찬백

.

 **NOTE by #ChanBaekID**

 **.**

 **Mohon readers memberitahu jika pernah membaca cerita yang serupa atau mirip atau bila sekiranya ada unsur plagiat. Dan mohon memberi review yang baik yang bersifat membangun, jika mungkin untuk memberi pendapat tentang : diksi (pemilihan kata), alur atau plot (jalan cerita), karakteristik tokoh, serta penulisan. Dimohon untuk tidak review dengan menggunakan kata-kata kasar. Mari menghargai karya orang lain. Terima kasih atas kerjasamanya.**


End file.
